


A Missed Kiss

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Kissing, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Bets & Wagers, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Contests, Dare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Games, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Party Games, Partying, References to Depression, Running, Running Away, Sleepovers, Staring, Truth, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 4. On a Dare / AccidentalA friendly sleepover turns into something else entirely
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	A Missed Kiss

**_A Missed Kiss_ **

Eddie wasn't drunk enough for all of this. Why had he agreed to this again? 

Because they were all friends. Right. And Christopher was gone. Yeah. And he was some kind of masochist that liked being around what he could never quite have. Hmm. 

What kind of God was purposely messing with him right now?

They were at Chim's. It was basically an adult sleepover of sorts with all of the team, and their partners, with Buck and Eddie having come alone, while Bobby was with Athena. Lucky them. 

It wasn't that bad. It was actually fun. But with learning tidbits he'd never known about Buck, even though they talked a lot and shared things, it was just making Eddie love the guy even more.

Being sat right next to Buck was comforting, as they were the only solos, as the others referred to them a few times, among the whole group.

Why was Eddie being so self conscious about how much he was touching Buck? Where weren't their bodies connected or barely inches apart?

"Truth." Buck said while sipping his shot. The face he made was so endearing.

For him being so tall and fit his alcohol tolerance didn't translate to liquor and it showed.

"Have you ever felt good about lying?" Karen asked.

"No." Was buck's honest and immediate response. But his face talked for him though. "Umm. Well, maybe, but just once though." Buck said.

"When was that?" She asked while eating a chip.

"Different question. It's someone else's turn." Buck spun the bottle and deflected from it.

He didn't want to share his sudden remembrance of the elf that one Christmas. 

"Maddie. Truth or Dare." Buck asked.

"Dare?" She was the only one without an alcoholic drink among them and fully enjoying it.

"I dare you to eat- no. I dare you to wear that hat you hate for the rest of the night."

"Buck." She said with a glare.

"What hat?" Hen asked. 

"Sue got her a hat for her birthday. Maddie doesn't wear hats though. Mads couldn't say no. She hasn't worn it since then." Buck grinned.

Maddie bit her lip. "You're a butt Buck." She hissed.

"I love you too." Buck gave her a kiss on the cheek getting a roll of Maddie's eyes in return. 

"This is like a test run of taking care of kids." Chim joked while she got up.

"If they were born giants with no tolerance." Maddie said back.

She came back to Eddie trying to balance a spoon on his nose while Chim was losing it. 

"No, Eddie no, you gotta do it this way. Here, let me show you," Buck was trying to help but Eddie was getting frustrated. 

Buck could get it himself like he usually could when they were kids. Maddie couldn't help laughing along with them.

"Okay. Maybe a truth since you can't.' Chim offered Eddie in consolation once he finally stopped laughing.

"I can do it." Eddie kept trying.

"We finally found the one thing you can't do. Of course you're awesome at literally saving people and can kick ass but you can't do this." Buck smiled while putting a hand on Eddie's shoulder. His face told him that Buck was being totally honest.

"Alright then, truth." Eddie admitted defeat with a groan.

"What was your first impression of all of us?" Maddie asked.

"That's easy. I thought everyone was nice and good at their job at the station. Except Buck. I thought Karen was smart, which she is, same as Hen. And you, I'm sorry but I don't remember right now. I'm pretty sure it wasn't bad." Eddie said while drinking his beer at the end.

"I'll take your word for it, but what do you mean about Buck?"

"Huh?" Eddie stopped drinking.

"Why didn't you think Buck was good at his job?" Maddie asked, more confused than offended on buck's behalf.

"It wasn't that- I was an ass." Buck stated plainly. "But that didn't last long." He smiled.

That made Maddie scrunch her face and frown at remembering Buck becoming almost smitten was the word she'd use for it while talking about Eddie.

"Buck was jealous for some reason. But there's plenty of room for another badass to help us do what we do." Chim said.

"Buck was really like that?" Karen asked Hen and them.

"It wasn't my proudest moment but yeah. I was wrong, didn't have to worry as much. Back then." Buck said getting this weird look for a millisecond.

"You still don't." Eddie said getting a feeling it was about all that time Buck had to be away.

The bottle was being spun as Hen and Karen were cuddled up in a blanket.

It landed on Buck.

"Dare." He accepted.

"I dare you to have a staring contest with Eddie." Hen said, while finishing her drink.

"Loser has to eat the jalapeños that I got left in the fridge." Chim added with a grin.

"You want Buck to die?' Eddie asked, looking at Buck. He knew first hand from witnessing Buck eat spicy foods himself that Buck couldn't do that.

"I can handle it. What does the winner get?" Buck said with liquid courage as help.

"Winner gets 20 bucks." Hen offered getting out money.

"Buck's gonna win a buck." Buck joked, making them all cringe.

Eddie was honestly worried about Buck though. He couldn't handle it as well as him. 

But of course he'd deny it even in pain. So Eddie had to throw it for Buck's sake. But he couldn't make it obvious since he knew Buck wanted to save face. 

They turned to each other as the others scooted closer.

Buck heard western music in his head, so did Eddie. It took them a second to realize it was pulled up on Chimney's phone.

They all busted up laughing at that, losing it together.

With their breathing back to normal Buck and Eddie got ready sitting together.

It felt weird. Not bad but just different. Like something had changed. Eddie couldn't place it and neither could Buck.

They began the staring contest with Eddie avoiding looking at Buck's birthmark and Buck trying not to look at Eddie's licked lips or at the mole on his cheek.

It was like the temperature in the room skyrocketed suddenly.

They were well into thirty seconds as the time was called out by the others. Chim actually.

That's when something happened though.

Suddenly Buck was closing the gap between them with a surprised look on his face.

Eddie didn't know what was happening either but felt bad that while he was all for Buck coming closer he didn't like the fear that arose on Buck's face though.

He tried to catch Buck himself.

Their foreheads came crushing together with a little bump. 

But the most unexpected part was that their lips and noses touched also then.

The surprise had made both of them blink midway through.

They only heard the 'Sorry' and 'My bad' after Karen repeated them over again in haste.

Eddie's hands were still on buck's shoulders from where he'd tried to catch him but his hold slacked on Buck. 

Everyone around them had frozen it seemed, staring.

Buck swallowed and pulled away while looking like he was ready to run away.

Eddie hated that look on Buck.

"Buck-" he tried.

"Sor- I-"

He was suddenly up and headed towards the door before they could stop him.

After another second of shock the others got up to follow Eddie who couldn't let Buck walk away after having a few shots and beers in him, he just couldn't be left all alone no matter what.

They came out to the front of Chim's being empty and Eddie looked very worried.

"Did you see where he-" Maddie asked.

"No." Eddie turned around.

"Did he have his phone?" Karen asked.

"It's on the coffee table." Hen said. 

"Shoot." Chim said. "He didn't have his keys right? I mean, his jeeps still parked."

"They're in the bowl." Maddie pointed out after double checking at the door.

They fanned out.

Buck was nowhere to be seen.

They whisper-shouted trying not to wake the neighbors. 

If this kept up they'd have to call in for help. 

"Buck. Please."

"Come on buddy." 

"You're scaring me." 

They all said in varying degrees while getting no reply. 

The street was empty. 

The neighboring houses had empty porches that were lit.

Their phone lights didn't pick up anyone or anything between the nearby houses.

It was like Buck just vanished.

"I'm- I'm calling for help. He's at least a little drunk. And-" Maddie was crying. 

Karen and Chim went inside with her to comfort her.

Hen and Eddie looked around Chimney's place again.

Buck was big, how could he hide? He was fast sure but Eddie came out quick enough he should have seen him.

Hen felt bad. Karen had gotten up to get her water and then bumped into Buck's back after tripping on the carpet.

"Buckaroo where are you?" She said into the semi-darkness.

She looked into the open door to see them trying to reassure Maddie. 

Hen took a step closer. She wanted to help find Buck but also knew he would want Maddie to be okay and she could help her right now.

Hen walked in with the door half cracked still.

"Hen."

She turned around. 

"Yeah?"

"Tell Maddie he's okay, I found him. But stay inside though. Please. And apologize to dispatch. I've got him," Eddie said, closing the door.

She wanted to go out but also knew Eddie was capable of helping Buck. 

The news would also help Maddie so she did it.

She found out that Maddie hadn't been able to call yet past her tears and looked confused but happy Buck was found.

"Where is he?"

"Eddie said he found him in the front. I don't know how we missed him with all of us looking for him but he wouldn't lie. He said to let him talk to Buck."

They all looked at the door.

* * *

Buck was sitting up on the roof. 

Eddie wasn't sure how he'd gotten up there but he did.

He was staring up at the moon.

"Buck?" Eddie said letting Buck know he was there.

"Hey Eddie. Do you ever think the moon gets lonely?" Buck asked like him being up there was no big deal, he hadn't looked down at Eddie yet.

  
  


It wasn't a big fall but Buck had a few drinks and had run out here obviously upset.

"There's plenty of stars up there with it and the sun."

"Yeah, we can see them but they're so far away." Buck said.

Eddie didn't know what to say.

"Is it okay if I come up?" Eddie asked Buck. 

He didn't want to startle Buck but he should be up there to keep him from falling by accident.

"Sure. But I don't remember how I did it." Buck said as he finally looked down at Eddie.

Eddie couldn't risk asking for help and making Buck fall so he took a look around first.

It looked like he'd somehow used the roof plus his height and the column at the end of the patio maybe. Eddie tried to do it himself. After a failed attempt getting Buck to silently laugh he came over to help Eddie up the rest of the way.

"Figures you're a damn superhero when you're drunk." Eddie shook his head.

"I'm not drunk. I wish I was-" 'So I could have an excuse.'

"It was an accident. It's okay Buck. You don't have to be embarrassed. You did nothing wrong," Eddie told him.

"It's easy for you to say that." 'You won't live with the knowledge of how kissing your best friend feels forever and never getting to purposely do it.'

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry if you think I'd feel that way." Eddie scooted closer but there was still a little space between them.

He didn't want to risk pushing Buck too far but he also wanted to show him, reassure him, they were still good, they were okay.

"I liked it." Buck whispered. Some fear in his voice. He knew he was into guys. That wasn't new. But with Eddie he-. There was so much at risk though.

"Then why'd you leave?" Eddie asked, more confused now.

"I didn't want to see you not feel anything from it. It'd hurt." Buck's watery eyes looked so much more blue in the moonlight.

"I did-" Eddie carefully took Buck's hand in his own. "Feel something. It felt good. But I tried not to let it show. I'm sorry. I'm just used to hiding it." 

"We're alone now." Buck said, gesturing around them.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" 

"I- yeah. I think I just overreacted." Buck closed his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me- if you want to." Eddie said.

"Are you sure?" Buck asked, opening his eyes.

"That wasn't much of a kiss. I've wanted to kiss you before. I know it'd be better than a quick peck. You're not a bad kisser, I know it," Eddie said, smiling at Buck and looking into his eyes.

Buck took a breath and leaned in. At that Eddie nodded still looking at him with complete openness in his expression.

That's how Maddie saw them. She silently went back in.

"He's okay." She said coming back in.

"He is?" Karen asked.

"I'd give them a few more minutes though. They're still talking." She lied.

* * *

"You like me too?" Buck asked a little in disbelief.

"Yeah." Eddie nodded gently as he rested his forehead against Buck's own.

"We should go back in." Buck sighed.

"Can you get down without getting hurt?"

"You man can 'we'?"

With a little work they were both slowly on the ground again.

"Do you still think the moon's lonely?" Eddie asked.

"Nah. It shares half the planet all the time." Buck thought.

The others were all looking towards the door as they came in again.

Neither of them let go of the others hand as they entered.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Karen said to Buck and then Eddie.

"No. Thank you. You gave me the kick in the ass I needed to admit something." Buck tilted his head towards Eddie.

Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Oh." She said.

Everyone turned to Maddie.

"It wasn't my place to tell." She said while shrugging.

"You saw?" Buck asked.

"I was worried. I trust Eddie but, you're my brother." She came over to hug him.

Eddie didn't fight to keep a hold of buck's hand.

He wasn't going anywhere. Neither was he.

"So it's a couples sleepover after all." Chim joked. "Glad you two finally did something about it."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"We've seen you both checking each other out before." He dead panned with Hen confirming it.

"And you didn't tell us?" Buck asked.

"We thought you knew?" Hen said. "But i guess not."

"I need a drink." Buck said.

"No."

"Umm."

"That's not-" 

"How about-"

"Water. A drink of water." Buck corrected them as Eddie was going it with him.

The game was pretty much over.

It became them talking while setting up their sleeping arrangements and watching TV.

Buck and Eddie were even closer now almost in each other's laps.

The others didn't comment on it, just shared knowing looks or smiles and a few winks.

Eddie snuck a kiss in the dark room as the others watched the movie. 

Buck's cheeks flushed from more than the buzz he had. 

They slept on the fold out couch together in the living room. 

Buck's head rested on Eddie's chest. It felt- nice- right. 

They both slept good that night.


End file.
